1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable display devices (such as notebooks, mobile phones, and portable media players (PMPs)), as well as display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors), become lighter and thinner, various flat panel display devices are being widely used. There are various types of flat panel display devices including liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting display devices, and electrophoretic display devices. Of the various types of flat panel display devices, organic light-emitting display devices consume low power, may provide high luminance and high contrast ratio, and may be easily implemented as flexible displays. Accordingly, the demand for organic light-emitting display devices is increasing.
An organic light-emitting display device may include an organic light-emitting display panel, which includes a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which is a light-emitting element. The OLED emits light at a luminance level corresponding to an electric current flowing through the OLED. The organic light-emitting display device may display an image by adjusting the gray level of each OLED by controlling an electric current flowing through each OLED.